


With You

by risemidnighthands



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risemidnighthands/pseuds/risemidnighthands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's true, the way I feel, was promised by your face. The sound of you voice, painted on my memories. Even if you're not with me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> _“Let me tell you a story in the form of a dream. I don’t know why I have to tell it, but I know what it means. Close your eyes, just picture the scene as I paint it for you”_
> 
>  
> 
> Told in third person point of view, but focused mostly on Chester.

Strong arms held him bridal-style as they crossed the threshold of the huge hotel suite. His own arms rested upon broad shoulders covered with the thick cloth of a tuxedo jacket. If he was not so happy and in love he might have complained about the feminine treatment he was receiving. Fully entering the room, a huge white scene spread before his eyes: a king-size expanse filled with pillows and a duvet so soft it seemed like a cloud. Candles rested on either side of the bed along with a tall thin glass holding a single white rose apiece. It was perfect---more than perfect.

Hooking one elbow around his new-husband’s neck, he lightly touched the soft, short hair that dusted Mike’s face, and using his thumb, stroked his cheek and lips before lifting his head to meet his mouth with his own. With his head lost in the kiss, he hardly noticed their bodies in motion as the taller man walked to the bed. He vaguely noticed being set on the edge so gently it could not have shattered even glass. Now sitting with his hands reaching up to cup his lover’s cheeks, he felt long fingers tenderly pull his jacket from his arms, and take the bowtie from his collar---slightly shivering with a smile as cool hands brushed his skin. Their mouths still fused together, the dark-haired man removed his own until they were both left in their silk shirts and trousers.

Mike slid an arm around his lover's waist until his hand was firmly on his lower back; the other arm braced against the fluffy covers as he hoisted his partner up so he was on his back in the middle of the huge bed. Pulling his arm from under Chester, he settled them on either side of his husbands head, gently lowering himself onto his body, his hips slipping between the singer’s legs. He dipped his head until his mouth was near the other man’s ear. “I love you, Chester. I love you so much,” he whispered. In response, the pale man took the other’s left hand from near his head and examined the shining silver band that adorned his finger---the one exactly like the ring on his own. With the emcee’s fingers curled slightly over his hand, he brought it to his lips and placed a kiss on each finger, saving the decoration for last. When he opened his eyes, he gazed up to the dark chocolate pools shining with adoration.

How could this be? How could this perfect man be staring at him with so much care, so much love? How could he be so blessed to marry this man? “Mike, I love you. You’re my entire world, the best thing that ever happened to me. I don’t think I could ever live without you,” he finally spoke, warmth flooding his veins when he heard the response.

“You are the same to me, Chester Charles Bennington-Shinoda. You will never be alone again because I’ll be here by your side forever. I will always be with you, whatever you need, my love,” with that he pressed his full lips to his lover’s thin ones. He repeated the action before delving deeper into the kiss; warm, wet tongues met and danced together like the first time. The first time like when Anna had let the emcee go on friendly terms because she knew what he wanted---what he needed---better than he did himself.

With sweaty palms, a racing pulse, and one intention only, he had knocked on the hotel room door of his best friend and bandmate following a show. After he had stepped inside and closed the door behind him, sound had refused to emit from his mouth.

It had seemed he was unable to speak so the singer did it for him. He had raised on his toes and planted his mouth on Mike’s. The Asian had not taken long to respond before he pulled his friend as close as possible and slipped his tongue through the inviting mouth.

It was now as it was then. Lips and tongues moved together with a passion coming from an intense love. Chester peeled open the shirt of his partner to reveal beautiful caramel flesh, and was in heaven as his lover moved his kisses along his jaw and down his neck. One hand slipped under the fabric to stroke Mike’s back while the other stroked his hair, holding the back of his head. Calloused and skillful fingers began to open the buttons of his own shirt, kisses showering every inch of the pale, tattooed skin that appeared. The emcee’s mouth slid lower and lower down his chest and abdomen, filling the man with a warm fuzzy feeling.

As the dark hair moved slowly out of view, the singer placed both hands on his face and pulled his head back towards him, suddenly terrified the beautiful Asian would disappear. Trying to ignore the sharp nagging in his mind that something was not right, he fused their mouths together. His lips locked with his lover, he felt something wet drip down his face and onto the pillow beside his head. Salt water was bleeding from his eyes like the reality that was creeping into his senses. Forcing his eyes tightly shut, his chest began heaving and he broke the kiss to hide his face in Mike’s neck. His arms grasped at the body growing colder by the second, desperately trying to hold on to his lover. He did everything he could to stay there with the love of his life, his lungs screaming “no” as the scene around him changed.

No longer a white bed of clouds, no longer holding his lover against him, no longer in a candle-lit room, moonlight peaked onto the cold mattress with the sheets strewn messily about his body, his arms squeezing a pillow, and tears drowning all that was left of his dream.

His dream.

It was just a dream.

His screaming continued as the voice in his mind whispered to him, “you will never be alone again.” His body wracked with sobs as the memory flooded his ears, “I’ll be here by your side forever.”

“Mike,” his voice screeched out in the empty room.

The chill of the night taunted him, echoing, “I will always be with you,” in his ear.

“Come back, Mike,” he called out hysterically.

“Whatever you need, my love,” the deep voice drifted across his mind.

“Mike, no. Don’t leave me. I love you!” he tried to catch the memory.

His chest constricted with pain as he writhed on his empty sheets. His eyes wide open in a silent scream when a new memory, a new voice, entered his thoughts.

He screamed at her to shut up, just like he used to do when they played their songs, when she said “he’s gone.”

The memory began to consume him and all he could do was shiver and scream at it.

_“Chester,” his fiancee’s ex-wife stood on his doorstep. “Chester, he’s gone,” she told him._

“Go away!”

_He was unable to understand so Anna had to explain, “Mike. Chester, Mike is dead.”_

“No!”

_Tears fell from her eyes, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”_

“I need him!” his voice continued to yell as the memory faded again until only two words sounded in the background, _“he’s gone.”_

His dream dissipated into the harsh night, and the one-and-a-half-year-old memory dripping back to the corner of his mind, he was once again alone, tangled in his sheets with tears staining his cheeks. He was clad only in his boxer briefs and a partially-buttoned flannel that Mike had worn the night he proposed. The one he wore over eighteen months ago when he presented him with a ring in a room just downstairs. It was only a week after they got together. Even though they were both recently divorced, there was no other road to take than marriage. They were in love and they all knew it; afterall that was why Anna and Talinda were okay when their relationships died out. They all stayed friends, the women even encouraging the wedding.

They never made it that far.

A drunk driver took the emcee from Chester hardly a week later, just two weeks after their first kiss.

Two weeks was all they got.

Two weeks or the years they had known each other had the old singer unable to live his life out. For his kids, he woke up and was a fantastic father. For Talinda and Anna he tried to appear okay because he knew they worried. Ironically they were his best friends---his only friends anymore.

Everything was where Mike left it, he could not bare to change what was his lover’s home. When he was alone though, all he could do was close his eyes and imagine his lover, listening to his voice in his mind. Sometimes he would go to the emcee’s studio and talk to him. “I love you so much, Mike,” he would say. “You are my everything.” His mind would reply the same way the younger man had in life, _“You are the same to me, Chester Charles Bennington. You will never be alone again because I’ll be here by your side forever. I will always be with you, whatever you need, my love.”_

He almost laughed there on the cold mattress, staring into the night sky. “Never knew you were lying to me, huh, Mikey? Guess what, you aren’t by my side now. You aren’t with me now,” he spoke to the stars with the tears silently flowing down his face. “You promised me, and now you’re gone. I love you though. I always will. Even though you’re not here now, my heart will always be with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based loosely on my own experience. Just the dream part, waking up to realize that person isn't there anymore.
> 
> So I'd love to hear what you think. I wrote this in like three hours (straight) and only really edited it once, so I don't know. Let me know if it sucked, if it was good, if it made you feel things, what I can do better, and if should I keep writing. Thanks!


End file.
